


Home

by seaunicorn



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study in kisses shared between Cosima and Delphine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It’s gentle press of your lips against hers.  It’s the way you stand on your tip toes to reach her mouth, and the way your arms wrap loosely around her neck.

It’s the way she presses back into you and you feel alive.

This is nothing like the first kiss you shared, the lightest brush, and the awkward and embarrassing aftermath.

There’s something about a first kiss with someone, a first _real_ kiss, and the high you feel is almost better than pot.  It’s the way your lips tingle when she kisses back.  The soft press of her tongue into your mouth that sets every inch of you on fire.  And when it gets a little less soft, it’s still raw and real and _right_.  It’s the hesitant exploration, probing how far each of you wants to go, but it’s never far enough.

You’ve shared plenty of kisses with plenty of women, but there’s something about this one that feels like home.

You don’t tell her that, of course, but as you move to your bed and lose clothes along the way, you feel like you could never get tired of exploring her.

 

 

 

Your kisses have lost the same urgency and passion they had before.  It’s mostly due to the whole dying thing that puts romance on the backburner.

She doesn’t mind, though.

In fact, she’s much stronger than you are because she hasn’t left.

If you had the choice you would’ve left, but it’s not really your decision.

It is her decision, though, to press her lips gently against yours, comforting and reassuring that she’s _there_ , and that’s all you could ask for right now.

Your kisses have lost the same urgency and passion they had before, but you might prefer this.  Her lips are an anchor and you’ve never had this kind of stability before, so you hold on for dear life.

 

 

 

Your lips explore an unfamiliar mouth, but it doesn’t taste like her cigarettes, and it doesn’t have the same thrill as it did before.

 

 

 

This is weeks of pent up aggression, but also weeks of longing and missing her more than you can bear.  You love her and she loves you, and even with the world trying to tear you two apart, you always find your way back to each other.  She kisses you with a desperation that’s new, but you feel it too.

You can’t shake the thought that this kiss feels like goodbye.  As the tears glisten in her eyes and her fingers gently caress your face, you cling to this moment because you don’t know if you’ll ever have this again.

 

 

 

You think you might be dead.

That’s the only explanation for this moment.

You can’t feel anything, chills running straight through to your bones, you’re numb, but the face in front of you is what confirms it.  You never thought you’d see that face again.

And then she says your name with the soft lilt of her accent.  “ _Cosima_.”

You blink, your eyes slow and heavy, and suddenly she’s next to you, her skin warming you to the core.  Her dry fingers touch your face, and her chapped lips press against yours, and you’re shivering again, but not from the cold.  The familiarity of her touch, the concern in her voice, and the love in her eyes, it all feels like home.

You still think you might be dead, but this wouldn’t be the worst way to spend eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> A little different from what I usually write but I was inspired by the finale! The kisses I talk about are in Entangled Bank, the one when Cosima gets that procedure done in s2 (I don't remember the episode), Cosima's first kiss with Shay, and the season 3 and 4 finales.


End file.
